motorsportmanagerpcfandomcom-20200213-history
Octane Racing
Octane Racing are a Canadian based racing team featured in Motorsport Manager, owned by James Ferrer in the European Racing Series. Also referred to as Octane, the team are considered to be a mid-table effort in the ERS, with expectations of finishing just outside of the top half of the table. Background Despite their low ratings, Octane are thought to be a very professional team ahead of the first season in the ERS, experience their biggest asset. The team is also thought to have a very harmonious atmosphere, a boost for any new team manager so long as they keep Octane on target for their season goals. Starting Stats Octane start the season with a strong budget and decent driver line-up, but other elements of the team are rather weak compared to their rivals. The HQ and sponsors are major concerns, among the weakest in the series, while the Staff cannot be considered the best, although there is room for improvement. Headquarters Starting the season with only a Factory and Design Centre, Octane will find it difficult to develop their car over the rest of the season. Yet, the team's strong starting budget, and relatively low costs, mean that the HQ can be developed without too much impact on their early season finances. Drivers The team have an above average driver line-up at the start of a new campaign, partnering a veteran in the ERS with a promising youngster. Of the two, 17 year old Claudia Dreyfuss is the stronger, rated at just under 3 stars with potential to improve, while Luigi Marchetta brings payments along with his 2.5 star rating. Reserve racer Adrian Earle is of little value to the team, rated at just 1.5/5 stars with little room to improve. Car Overall, Octane Racing start with the most average car in the ERS, despite being ranked sixth best overall based on their overall design. Their best parts are the brakes and gearbox, rated fifth best, although their engine and suspension are weak by comparison. The chassis also leaves little room for optimism, rated at 1.5/5 and 1/5 stars for Improvability and Fuel Efficiency, 0.8 stars for tyre wear, and a dreadful 0.5/5 stars in terms of tyre heating. Staff Lead Designer Mary Dutost is not the most talented in her field at the start of the season, but has the potential to reach 2.5 stars after a few seasons of running. Race Mechanic Alex Jarvis is a weak link, ranked at just 1.5 stars with no room to improve, although his counterpart Mauricio Kurtz is a valuable member of the team, ranked at 2.2 stars with the potenital to reach 3.5/5 in a few years. Sponsors Octane are not the most sponsor friendly team in the ERS, starting the season with a low marketability rating of 25.7%. As a result, Octane have only one sponsor when the player joins them, with Big Dough filling a slot among their race bonus providers. Offers to fill other slots are on the table, but the offers are not among the best the team could gain. Strategy Trivia Category:Teams Category:European Racing Series